Sweater Weather
by GlitteringClouds
Summary: Just a little fluffy christmas fic c: Slight Mordeson. COMPLETE


**Sweater Weather**

**A/N One of my fics I wrote when I was on my hiatus. Hope you enjoy!**

Snow fell softly on the window pain and a fireplace held a roaring fire inside the Park House, where Mordecai and Rigby sat toasting marshmellows. Plates of graham crackers and small bowls of melted chocolate were next to them; it was Rigby who'd suggested for them to make smores when they'd complained that they couldn't wait any longer for Benson to finish with the chicken. Skips'd grumbled at having to build a makeshift fireplace just for them, one that wouldn't burn the floor of course, but he did it nonetheless, not wanting to ruin the Christmas spirit for everyone. The duo got out the ingredients once it was all done and they sat on cushions in their dorky christmas sweaters their parents'd made for them and happily roasted marshmellows, making one smore after the other.

"Hey Mordecai?" Rigby asked, turning to the blue jay with chocolate smeared on his face. "When's it time to open the presents?"

Mordecai smiled and bit into a marshmellow. His eyes lit up. "Oh man, I forgot we actually got stuff this year."

Rigby scoffed. "Ugh how could we forget last years ones? Talk about lame."

"I know, dude. Hopefully this years are a lot better."

The two moved towards the Christmas tree but Benson came through the kitchen with a golden roast chicken on a tray in his mittened hands. He saw the two and frowned. "Hey!" They suddenly looked up at him, slowly drawing their hands back. Benson went to the table to put the roast down. "No one's opening their presents till we've finished dinner." Pops and Skips came through the doorway with platters of roast veges, Muscle Man and HFG handling the gravy and sauces for the meat.

Mordecai and Rigby groaned.

"Why can't we open them now?" Rigby whined, his hands thrown out like a little kids.

Benson straightened. "Rigby, we do this every year. First we eat, then we open gifts. Now go clean up."

With a sigh, the two stood and did as they were told, sitting next to eachother at the dinner table and digging into the food. Every year on Christmas Day, the employees all had a little Christmas between them. First, they had small gatherings with their families then, when everyone had gone home, they'd all have their own Christmas with just the Park employees. After all, they were pretty much family.

The food'd gone in about an hour and everyone was famished, some of them moaning and groaning from how much they'd eaten. Benson looked up and caught Mordecai & Rigby staring at him with bright eyes and he nodded. Without a moments hesitation, they slipped off their chairs and raced to the tree.

Soon, they guys all followed into the living room where the duo were knelt at the base of the tree picking up various boxes with their names on them. So far, they had 3 each

Thankfully, their gifts were a lot better than last years, Rigby especially since he'd brought his own without letting anyone know.

The rest of the guys dropped to the ground and began pulling their presents from outside the bottom of the tree and the sound of wrapping paper being torn followed after for a few minutes everyone opened their gift, exchanging 'thank yous' and compiments to people who'd given it to them.

Benson was given the usual boss equipment, since no one really knew what to buy for him so he was pretty used to what he got. Still, he played along with everyone else. It wasn't about the gifts, it was just about spending time with eachother. Well….that's not really how Mordecai & Rigby felt. But they couldn't deny that they'd slowly grown into more of a family over the years.

The gumball machine looked underneath the tree and spotted a green box at the back. He pulled it out with a smile. Mordecai'd seen and he went a light pink. At last minute, he'd decided to buy a gift for his boss but Benson had no clue it was from him till he looked at the tag and his eyebrow shot up in surprise. The thing was, neither of them, let alone Mordecai, never got him anything and if they did, it was usually lazily wrapped with a piece of paper stuck to it saying "Happy Christmas, Benson" written in hurried writing. But this was wrapped beautifully, as if Mordecai'd spent careful time getting it right and he smiled shyly when Benson looked up at him in slight confusion.

Benson looked back down at it. It was a dark forest green, shining from the light, wrapped around a long medium box and He wondered what was inside. With his eyes on the gift, he slowly began to unwrap it, careful not to tear the paper, and a white box appeared. He threw the paper aside and lifted the box lid, his breath held as he saw what was inside.

It was a dark red sweater, with snowflakes dotted on it, raining down on a snowman in the middle of it. A black scarf was wrapped around its neck and it wore a top hat on its head, a stitched smile on its white face.

Benson held it out in front of him and he couldn't stop the smile that pushed through. He felt his face warm the more he looked at the sweater and he sighed.

"Well, put it on." Mordecai said. "I wanna see what it looks like."

The gumball machine rolled his eyes, turned it round, took off his own sweater, and put the gift one over his head. He pulled it down and it fit him perfectly, the fabric hugging his body.

Mordecai sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness it fits," he murmered.

"Thanks, Mordecai." Benson felt warmth spread through him and the blue jay held the back of his neck.

"No problem, Benson. I'm just glad it fits," he laughed a bit and Benson smiled.

* * *

><p>When it was all over and everyone'd cleared out, Skips and Pops got started on the dishes, whereas Benson cleaned up the wrapping paper in the living room.<p>

Mordecai & Rigby sat by the fire, huddled in blankets and sipping hot chocolate. They were playing on their brand new consoles they'd gotten from eachother as a planned present exchange and every now and again, Benson would glance at them. When he heard a shout from Rigby, he looked up and Mordecai stood and yelled in triumph and Benson smiled, suddenly reminded of himself.

Finally, Mordecai settled back down and they were back at the game again till Rigby paused his console. He stood. "Aw man, I gotta use it." He frowned at the blue jay, "And don't even think of playing mine to cheat."

Mordecai scoffed, "Don't worry dude, I won't."

"You better not." Rigby turned and scampered off to the bathroom. Mordecai pulled the blanket tighter around him, despite the warmth of the fire.

"You cold?"

Mordecai shrugged as Benson came and sat beside him. "A little, yeah. Are you?"

"Not really."

A silence followed till Benson looked at the blue jay.

"Thanks for the sweater, Mordecai, really. I mean, usually every Christmas, I get boring office supplies but…you actually went out and got me something other than that. I appreciate it."

Mordecai smiled shyly. "Well, I just thought it'd be nice to get you something other than boring stuff for once you know?"

"And how'd you know I wanted this one?"

"Dude, seriously? Everytime we went somewhere, you would always look at that sweater." He said lightly

Benson blushed; not because of the memories but because Mordecai'd managed to pick up on that and he'd also kept a mental note of Bensons habit at looking at it everytime.

"Thanks, Mordecai." Benson glanced down at the clothing, smiling.

Mordecais expression'd softened and he shuffled closer to his boss. Benson felt his body go heavy; the warmth from the fire, the food, everything just sunk in and for the first time in a long time, he really felt content, relaxed. Without realizing what he was doing, he leant against Mordecai, his head on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Mordecai."

Mordecai huddled closer to him. "Merry Christmas, Benson." He said softly. The fire crackling slowly made Benson go limp and Mordecai wrapped an arm around him, moving him closer and Bensons cheeks warmed; from the heat of the fire or how close he was to Mordecai, he didn't know. But he didn't care.


End file.
